Morphologic and morphometric studies were made to evaluate the protective effects of ICRF-187 against the pulmonary and toxicity induced by bleomycin in mice. Significant reductions in pulmonary inflammation and fibrosis were observed in animals treated with bleomycin plus ICRF-187 compared to those in animals receiving bleomycin alone. Biochemical studies provided support for the concept that ICRF- 187 protects by chelating iron involved in the formation of the bleomycin-Fe3+ complex that generates reactive oxygen radicals capable for causing pulmonary damage.